This invention relates to handles designed to be grasped by a person. Cooling apparatus can be incorporated into a handle so that a satisfactory grip can be maintained on the handle despite temperature changes.
Vigorous activities or warm ambient temperatures can cause excessive perspiration which would make it difficult for a person to adequately maintain a grip on the handle of a device such as a tennis racket.
The existing methods of cooling a tennis racket handle utilize a fan or a cartridge of moisture absorbing material placed inside the handle. Another method is the use of air channels through which cooling air is forced by the motion of the racket.
The effectiveness of a fan is limited by size constraints placed on it by the overall dimensions of the handle. Additionally, the vibration associated with the use of a device such as a tennis racket greatly increases the likelihood of a mechanical or electrical failure.
A moisture absorbing material will only absorb the perspiration after it has been created on the contact surface between the user's hand and the racket handle.
The use of an air channel through which air is forced by racket motion does not prevent the creation and accumulation of perspiration on the handle due to warm ambient air when the racket is not in motion.